Crossing Lines
by Amanda N. Lupin
Summary: **AU Storybrooke (Young Ruby/Archie)** A tale as old as time- a beautiful young patient falling in love with her doctor, but what happens if those feelings are more than one-sided. What if the town line isn't the only line Dr. Archie Hopper has ever fought with himself about crossing? (Rated Teen for now)
1. Chapter 1

"I had a dream about you."

Oh no, red flag, do not ask, Archie thought shifting slightly uncomfortably in his chair, studying his newest patient with interest through his tortoiseshell glasses. Still, this young girl had spent their entire first session without saying a word, and in the sessions since had said little more. This might be his opportunity to open the door and get her to open up more. Anyway, dreams didn't necessarily mean anything, he thought deciding.

"Oh," he inquired interestedly. Ruby nodded, but her gaze had dropped to her shoes where her legs were swinging anxiously against the couch, hands folded in on themselves. It was then that Archie truly noticed her that session. She was dressed in much more demure clothes than her usual male attention seeking outfits. She had even forgone the "war paint" in favor of a simple and flattering lip gloss. What had brought that about?

"Do you ever feel lonely," she asked softly, still avoiding his gaze.

"Oh, um... yes I suppose I do sometimes," the doctor admitted. "But, then everyone gets lonely from time to time I think," he added. "Do you?"

"Sometimes," Ruby replied.

"Because of Peter," Archie prompted delicately. The young waitress shook her head, looking a bit guilty.

"Maybe at first," she replied. "But not anymore."

"No, and why is that? There's nothing wrong with that Ruby," he encouraged softly when she did not reply. "It's natural to want to move on. That doesn't mean we miss the person any less."

"I don't know that I did love him. I mean, I thought I did," Ruby corrected, finally pulling her gaze up to meet his. "But... Well, now I'm not so sure. Is it terrible to say I'm glad I never slept with him?" Archie shook his head. "I mean, I know he's dead, and it still makes me sad sometimes, but I think Granny's right, I would have regretted it. Just don't tell her I said that," she whispered immediately.

"Nope, you know the rules, nothing leaves the office unless you give me permission or I think it's dangerous," he promised. Ruby smiled.

"Peter lied a lot," she whispered softly. "He wasn't even good at it," she laughed dryly. "I don't know why he felt he had to, but love is all about trust, isn't it," she asked cautiously.

"That's definitely important."

"I could never trust anything he ever told me. Not like you, you never lie to me," she added in an almost whisper so that the doctor might not hear. "The night of the accident- he said he couldn't come see me because his dad was sick, but if that were true he would never have been on that road in that sort of weather the first place. He was cheating on me with Ashley. I found out at his funeral," she admitted. "I haven't even told Granny that. I'm not sure I'm going to. It won't change anything. Anyway she'd only say she told me so. You never say that," she added abruptly. "Even when you could, you never make me feel foolish for not listening to you. I don't know why I don't always listen to you."

"Because if you did, you wouldn't be you," Archie smiled warmly.

"You're sweet."

"You have to be able to make your own mistakes Ruby, your grandmother is just trying to protect you from some of the harder learned lessons."

"I know she means well," Ruby admitted. "It just sometimes feels like she thinks I can't do anything right."

"Oh Ruby, I'm sure she wouldn't want you to feel that way."

"I know. Can we talk about something else?"

"Of course, what would you like to talk about?"

"Do you-uh...Do you have a girlfriend, Dr. Hopper?"

"No, erm... can't say as I do Ruby."

"You don't," she blurted out disbelievingly, her gaze rocketing back up to his face. "I'm sorry, I mean, but why not? You're a great guy."

"I suppose I just haven't met the right person yet, and despite what we like to tell ourselves and believe, the nice guys don't always finish first."

"You mean girls like me go after guys like Peter," Ruby whispered looking regretful.

"I didn't say that. Besides I'm a bit old for you, don't you think," he replied inquisitively. "Was that-was that what the dream was about, you dreamed that I was your boyfriend?"

"There's a dance coming up in school, winter ball. I dreamed you were my date."

"And how did that dream make you feel?" The young woman offered him a skeptical glance which had come to signify his conversation was becoming to clinical and usually meant she was bordering on clamming up for the rest of the session. But this was the most she had ever talked in any session, and despite the alarm bells going off in his head, Archie felt sure they were on to something.

"Happy. It made me feel happy. Appreciated," she replied finally. "Loved," she whispered. "You're the smartest and sweetest man I've met," Ruby blushed, and Archie felt a similar flush creeping up the back of his neck. She hadn't actually addressed his question, as if sensing that he was still waiting she picked up back up. "Coming here is the best part of my week. You always listen, you're always honest, and you never make me feel judged. You don't treat me like Granny, or boys my age-like a little girl, or a nice body-you treat me like an equal, make me feel like a lady. Besides age is just a number, and you're not _that_ much older than me."

"I'm still your therapist Ruby," he reminded her gently.

"And doctors can't date their patients," she recited rolling her eyes. "Do you think I need one?"

"Need what?"

"A doctor-a therapist," she replied simply. "Granny and the school made me start coming after Peter died, but that was almost a year ago now. My birthday is only a few days away. Once I turn eighteen it's up to me whether or not I chose to continue therapy. So I'm asking your professional opinion, do you think I need to continue to see you, or another counselor?"

Oh he had backed himself into a corner now. There was no good or right answer to this question. If he told her no, she was sure to use this opinion if her Grandmother tried to convince her to keep coming after her birthday, on the other hand if he said yes, he might shatter the confidence he had seen her carefully building up on in the last few months he had been seeing her.

"I think, Ruby, only you can answer that question."

"Well that's a very diplomatic response."

"It's the best answer I can give you."

"And if I told you I might be falling in love with you... What sort of answer do you have for that?"

"I... um. Ruby, you are-"

"If you say the word young you might force me to reconsider some of my previous conclusions about your treating me like an equal," she warned softly. "That's alright, if I'm not mistaken, I've already overrun our time for this week," she concluded standing resolutely and collecting her things from beside her on the couch.

"Ruby-" Archie tried once more, attempting to regain control of his thoughts. Come on now, think you've be warned-trained for this sort of transference between patient and doctor, he thought.

"It's alright Archie, I didn't expect you to say it back," she smiled softly. She had never actually used his first name before, though he had long ago given her permission to do so in the sessions if it made her feel more at ease. Suddenly hearing her say it Dr. Hopper had never felt less at ease. She was a beautiful young woman, and even being in such a position of power and influence over her hardly made him blind to it. He would never allow himself to act on it, but it was impossible not to notice it. "But I haven't given up on it," she whispered softly, her warm breath tickling his ear and causing him to jump. When had she gotten so close?

She was suddenly entirely too close to him. Swooping in while he was lost in his thoughts, he suddenly found himself being tugged down ever so slightly into a soft kiss. He tried not to think about how warm her lips were, how wonderful her fingers felt combing and curling through his red curls. He tried to force his body to move, to push her or himself away, back to a respectable patient-doctor distance, to push his thoughts back to the safe and professional zone he maintained throughout their sessions, but now it seemed the floodgates had opened, and all he could see was Ruby. The infatuation, or whatever it was couldn't possibly last, she may have all but forbidden him to say so, but she was young. She would no doubt find someone else. Someone younger, hopefully someone worthier of her, but if this-this stolen kiss in his office, that should never have happened was all he was ever going to have... His hands had just started to clasp her hips when they were interrupted by a series of knocks and the door swinging open.

"Archie old sport, I thought-" Marco stopped abruptly even as Archie quickly dropped his hands, and gaze and tried to put as much distance between himself and Ruby as was possible in the tiny office space. "...We might do lunch," he finished hesitantly studying the pair cautiously.

"Right, um, of course Marco, that sounds great," Archie stumbled, mind still reeling from the kiss. "So I'll see you next week, Ruby," Archie coughed, shifting back and forth on his feet uncomfortably. He shouldn't. It violated all sort of ethics and codes, promises to do no harm he had sworn in earnest, especially now it was clear he had stopped seeing her as just one of his patients. He should refer her to someone else, except in a town as small as Storybrooke, there was no one else for her to see. She laughed.

"Oh no Dr. Hopper, I don't think that you will, but I daresay you will be seeing me around. At least I certainly hope so," she smiled softly. "Good to see you Marco," she added softly before taking her leave of the pair of them.

"Archie," Marco asked cautiously. "What was that?"


	2. Chapter 2

Archie shook his head unable to muster a response for what had just happened yet, collapsing back into the chair at his desk and burying his head in his hands. What was that, indeed. What had he just done? He had just kissed his patient. He had kissed Ruby Lucas.

Well to be honest it had been her that had done most of the work. She had initiated the gesture, and he had only just committed himself to giving in and reciprocating the gesture when Marco had interrupted them, but his hands on her hips made the intent very clear. He had been moments away from abandoning all decorum and professionalism. He shook his head once more. Who had started it was meaningless, the intent was perfectly clear. He had been moments away from kissing her back. And what would have happened had Marco not stopped by for lunch? Would he have she have been satisfied with just a kiss? Would he?

"Archie," Marco tried again cautiously. "My boy, say something. Tell me how I can help you." The doctor laughed, but it was without humor, distinctly hollow.

Archie lifted his head from his hands, turning now heartbroken and tear-filled eyes to his best and only friend. He would have to turn him in now. After what he had walked in on, there was no other choice, and Archie wouldn't allow him to make one. His actions had been unconscionable. And however much he loved him, Archie couldn't allow him to lie for him.

He would lose his license. Not undeservedly, but his heart ached nonetheless. All the years he had spent trying to make up for the sins of himself and his parents. All the training he had gone through in the hope of helping others. His life, his worth, had always been in the pride of his becoming a therapist and helping others-somehow in some small way making the world a better place. All that- would be lost to him now.

"Oh Marco, what have I done," Archie whispered terrified, shaking.

"Kissed Granny Lucas' girl, by the looks of it," Marco smiled softly.

"Oh god, Granny. How could I possibly have forgotten about Granny," Archie groaned, sinking further down into his chair.

"She might just kill you, you know. ...If Ruby doesn't first," the old man chuckled.

"She's my patient, how on Earth can you be laughing right now?"

"Oh my boy, but she's not your patient anymore from what I gathered on her way out.

"No. No, that's a technicality. A loophole!"

"Of course it is my boy, but you have to admit- it's a brilliant one."

"What are you talking about? Why are you smiling, you know you have to turn me in."

"Are you really so eager to give up being a therapist? She's given you a choice Archie, that brilliant girl," Marco smiled happily.

"I don't understand," Archie whispered confused. "Of course I don't want to give it up, but what choice do I have? What choice do you have?"

"No you didn't, but she did. Archie, it might have been any other girl, any patient might have fallen for their doctor-for you. A good listener, a good man," Marco continued, Archie blushed. "But Ruby isn't any girl, she knows how important this job is to you, she couldn't make you chose between her and your work. She's been mooning over you for a while now, anybody could see it-whenever you stop by the diner she lights up. She might have tried to say something, to kiss you at any time, but she waited until she was no longer your patient so you would never have to make the choice between her and your career. Have you ever seen her that patient about anything before? That Archie, is true love," Marco grinned, patting him on the back.

"No," Archie shook his head, "It's transference. It's just as like you said, it might have been any other girl, not just Ruby."

"I don't believe it," Marco insisted.

"Well you're a romantic," Archie sighed exasperated, making the word sound almost like an insult.

"Archie," Marco continued patiently. "I'm not saying I agree, but even if that were the case, then what is the explanation for you?"

"For me," the therapist repeated blankly. Marco leveled an almost father-like "you-know-exactly-what-I-mean" gaze towards the other man which clearly said he was not going to get off that easily.

* * *

Granny was sitting at the table in the large dining room sipping a cup of cocoa, and waiting, just as she did after every session. A second, still steaming cup was waiting at the seat across from her. Ruby had never understood this ritual, yes perhaps sessions with Archie had become easier, more casual-or at least easier to talk to him, but she hardly felt like rehashing whatever they had dug up and waded through as soon as she got home again. Now however, she supposed it would be worthwhile, she would find out sooner or later that she was not going to be going back to the doctor for future session. So for the first time Ruby took the seat across from Granny without complaint or argument, her grandmother eying her suspiciously over her mug as she took a further, careful sip.

"So, how did it go today," Granny asked, still a little suspicious of her readiness given the fight she normally had on her hands to get a word out of her about her sessions. She had been getting on better lately, which was a great relief. She had slowly been introducing Ruby to working at the Diner part time on the weekends, and the job had given her a new confidence, and she hoped a sense of direction. Having no other relations, Granny rather hoped one day Ruby might be interested in taking over the Bed & Breakfast, and the Diner, but that of course would be much later. She still had much to learn.

"Well," Ruby replied taking a sip of her cocoa, trying to decide how much of the events that had so recently passed she was going to share with her grandmother. Great, Granny thought sighing, another one word response. "It went really well, Granny," Ruby corrected setting her cup down, and turning her gaze to meet her eyes. "I've decided that I won't be going back any more though," she added, biting her lip slightly nervously.

"If you think that's for the best," Granny shrugged.

Ruby blanched. None of the reactions she had imagined and played out in her head on the walk home from Dr. Hopper's office had accounted for this. That's it, she wanted to ask. No protests, no telling her that she was too young, that she was making a mistake, being rash? Granny watched the surprise blossoming across her face, and was rather glad she had resisted the urge to question her choice. Ruby was a young woman now, and if the arguments they had been having in the last few months and the improvements she had seen since she had started seeing the doctor, had taught her anything Ruby was not and would never be her. She was her own person, with her own mind, and forbidding her anything would not keep her from it if her mind was made up. She could only offer advice, and hope she would at least consider heeding it.

"I..."

"Ruby, you are one day and a few hours from turning eighteen. I think you're old enough to start making decisions for yourself. I've-you seem much happier than this time last year when you first started going to therapy. That's all I have ever wanted for you. But if you think you're finished with your sessions, that there's nothing more to be gained from them, there's nobody that can be a better judge of that than you." Ruby remembered Archie's similar and diplomatic response to her question whether he thought she needed to continue her sessions, before pulling herself back to the present as Granny was still talking. "I trust your decision."

"I..." Ruby stuttered tearfully. "Thank you Granny," she managed finally crossing the table to hug her fiercely. "That means a lot. The world," she whispered almost inaudibly, smiling against her shoulder as the ordinarily stern old woman hugged her back.

"My girl," she sighed softly. "You always will be you know," she continued, stroking Ruby's hair as she settled against her and the tears stopped. "I know I've been hard on you sometimes. Don't think this means I won't give my two cents now and then, but I'll try to remember you're a grown young woman now." Ruby pulled back from her shoulder smiling warmly at her.

"I love you Granny."


	3. Chapter 3

In the weeks that followed Granny wasn't entirely sure what to make of her granddaughter. She seemed to have grown up, matured, but reconciling this new Ruby with the little girl, or even the rebellious teen she had been fighting the last few years was more than a little adjustment. The more modest dress had been a pleasant enough change, as was the interest in learning how to run the diner, but she worried now in her hurry to grow up her granddaughter might not be doing anything for fun. Perhaps Ashley wasn't the best of influences, but Ruby was spending nearly every weekend working now. And the winter ball had come and gone without so much as a mention. No dress, no date, Ruby had stayed at home up in her room reading. Ruby had never missed a dance before.

"Ruby, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I have to ask," the matron said cautiously while she and her grandchild were closing up the diner and counting the till.

"Yes Granny," Ruby replied, continuing to pull the blinds for the windows.

"Dear, are you sure you wouldn't like to continue to see Dr. Hopper?"

"Wh-What? What do you mean Granny?"

"I said I trust you dear, and I do, it's just... Well when you first came home and told me you were finished, I was happy for you. You seemed happy. But lately... you seem-sad somehow. There's no shame in therapy. If you still need to talk to someone, there's no timeline for these things. I don't want you to feel like you have to quit just because your eighteen. He's a family psychiatrist, I'm sure Dr. Hopper has older patients, my age even." Ruby shook her head, slowly dropping the final shade just as a certain redhead and Dalmatian passed it.

He hadn't been coming to the diner lately, not even on the weekdays when she had been picking up extra hours, just walking by the in evenings when was heading home from work. However she tried it seemed impossible to come up with a plausible explanation that didn't go back to what had happened at the end of her last session. He was avoiding her. And as thrilled as she had been to finally tell him how she felt, to kiss him, run her fingers through his red curls, replaying the memory was not as satisfying as she had hoped. He hadn't really kissed her back. Had he meant to? Would he have, if Marco hadn't interrupted them? Maybe he didn't feel that way about her, had never thought of her as anything more than his patient. Maybe, Ruby thought sadly, she had seen what she had wanted to.

"I'm fine Granny," Ruby replied. "Just a- there's a lot to think about before and after graduation," she supplied quickly, feeling a little guilty not being entirely truthful with her grandmother.

"Heaven's child," Granny exhaled relieved. "You know you don't have to have it all figured out when they hand you the diploma, don't you?" Ruby smiled.

"Yeah, thanks Granny," Ruby replied as her grandmother pulled her into a brief hug.

* * *

"Ruuuuuuuby, c'mon you know you love me. Besides you owe me one, you haven't come out with me in ages-always too busy working at your grandmother's stupid diner." Ruby scowled, a few months ago she might have agreed with these sentiments, but in the last few weeks since Granny had really taken her under her wing, now that the stupid diner might be hers someday, her friend's pronouncements were decidedly unwelcome. Clutching her notebooks close to her chest Ruby picked up her pace down the hallway to her physics class, making Ashley run to keep up.

"I already told you Ashley, I don't have any extra tickets. You'll just have to find somebody else who does. Besides what do you need an extra ticket for?"

"Sean graduated last year," the blonde whined, putting on her best simpering, weak-kneed, pretty-please face. God, Ruby thought bewildered, how was it that had ever worked on her? "And the school accidentally mailed my tickets to my step-mother's. Her and my sisters stole them. I don't know if they're coming or not, but I won't be seeing any of the tickets again."

"Who's Sean?"

"Sean Herman," Ashley replied impatiently. "He graduated from Storybrooke last year, and if you'd come out more than once in a blue moon you'd know we started dating a few months ago."

"Oh," Ruby replied feeling a little embarrassed. "Well, I'm sorry Ashley, but I still don't have an extra ticket for him. I already gave my spare ticket to someone."

"Who?" Ruby winced as Ashley grabbed her arm insistently, halting her progress to class.

"A-a friend," Ruby stammered taken off guard by the sudden inquisition.

"A friend," the blonde repeated looking offended. "Ruby you don't have any friends. You don't have anyone that's coming to stand up for you at graduation except your dear old Gran. If this is for that silly scrapbook, I'm sure we could find an extra on the ground, or ask one of the teachers for one when it's all over..." Seeing the furious look on her companion's face, the blonde suddenly stopped talking. "Ruby, I... I didn't mean... I'm desperate. I really want Sean to be there, and I..."

"You know what Ashley, save it," Ruby replied softly. "You're right. I don't have any friends. The last couple of years I've gotten used to taking a back seat to whatever guy you happen to be into that week or that month, even when it was my own boyfriend. Friends don't do that to each other," the brunette felt herself tearing up, but forced them back-later, she thought to herself, trying to be strong. "You know, I should probably thank you for showing me the kind of guy Peter really was. That's really helped me a lot. I used to think the sun rose and set on him, but he clearly didn't feel that way about me. I guess you didn't feel that way about him either. So if I have no friends," Ruby shrugged. "I might just find that I'm better off, but you won't. I was the best friend you ever had," she whispered sadly, leaving the blonde to find her way to Home Econ. In the safety of the back of the physics classroom while everyone else watched the movie or stared longingly out the window waiting for the last bell to signal their transition into adulthood, Ruby let the hot, furious tears go, silently streaming down her cheeks.

Meanwhile across town in his office Archie was examining a letter that had been dropped through his box sometime between last night and early morning. A single ticket to Storybrooke's high school graduation ceremony in two weeks time, and a brief note.

_I'm sorry if I was presumptuous before. I'll understand if you don't, but it would really mean a lot to me if you came. You were at times the only thing that made sense and what helped keep my head on straight this past year. I don't know if it's possible, but I'd like for us to be friends. I miss you. ~Ruby_

The therapist sighed, shaking his head, staring at the ticket, then the note. _I miss you._ God help him, Archie missed her too.


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't come. Ruby tried hard not to be disappointed, but it was useless. Ashley was still trying to apologize, and it seemed had found a ticket for Sean afterall, but she was shooting confused glances down the row at her. Ruby's spare ticket had gone unused it seemed. Granny was sitting at the end of a row, alone, the seat beside her unfilled. He didn't come. Ruby felt foolish, swallowing her heart and forcing a smile for her grandmother as she waved up at her. This was it. Four years later, with a few detours, she had done it, she was graduating. It ought to have been a big moment, and even with her disappointment, it was, she wouldn't allow anyone to take that from her, still the speeches and ceremony seemed both a blur, and to last forever as she waited for her name to be called. Polite claps, and a wolf-whistle from Granny as she took her diploma, and something unexpected: a bark as she reclaimed her seat.

Pongo. Ruby's head shot up from her lap so quickly anyone watching might have feared for her neck snapping, and there he was by the trees to the left of the stage, that silly puppy, tugging insistently on his owner's leash, but the doctor hardly seemed to notice once her eyes had met his. One nervous, and adorable Ruby added mentally, half-smile later Archie waved at her, before taking a seat in the grass and pulling the Dalmatian into his lap to watch the rest of the ceremony.

"She looks beautiful," Archie whispered watching from the treeline as Ruby returned to her seat with her diploma in hand. Pongo barked almost as if in approval and the young woman immediately started looking about before spotting him. Busted. The brunette broke into such a wide grin it looked painful. Enough, he thought trying to stamp down his racing heart and the anxious knots in his stomach as the ceremony ended and the crowd began to disperse, enough now. Seeing her happy had been wonderful after watching and helping her struggle through the last difficult year, but this was only torturing himself, and he should give her the space to live, make mistakes... The puppy resisted being drawn away from all the people and attention, but Dr. Hopper was determined to slip away before the crowd had really begun to break up.

The matron Lucas that found him first however. "It was very nice of you to come Dr. Hopper," she smiled warmly.

"Oh, well thank you. I don't normally to tell you the truth. I don't want to intrude on my patient's lives outside of the office, but Ruby invited me."

"You came," the girl of the hour exclaimed happily, having reached the pair of them. She'd thought about hugging him, as she fought her way through the crowd to him before she spotted her grandmother. And as excited as she was to be seeing him again, she couldn't be sure what this meant. Were they to be friends now, she supposed that was far better than not seeing him anymore. Instead she dropped to her knees to scratch Pongo's ears affectionately. "I was worried you wouldn't make it," she admitted, knowing he would understand what she wasn't saying in front of Granny.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world Ruby," Archie smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Archie! You should come back to the diner to celebrate," Ruby continued beaming. "Granny and I made her Cheesecake recipe yesterday, and I'm sure I could find a wafer or two for Pongo."

"That's a nice thought Ruby, but I'm sure Doctor Hopper has other appointments, besides I won't have you working today. I'm sure you have several parties to go to, we were both young once, you won't hurt our feelings," she looked to the therapist who managed a nod and forced a half-smile. She was right of course, and Archie was feeling progressively more foolish by the minute. They had been young once, but he Archie was not young anymore. Ruby deserved a chance to be young, to live, to make mistakes, and find a young man her own age. In his desire to see her after receiving her note he had forgotten all the initial objections, and doubts he had voiced when talking with Marco, now they came flooding back to him.

"Go, have fun, be safe. I'll leave the light on," Granny encouraged. Ruby contemplated protesting, but thought better of it.

"Thanks Granny," she smiled hugging her. "Thank you again for coming," she added offering Archie one last wistful glance before tearing off across the lawn. Archie watched her go, before turning with Pongo to walk back to the office, perhaps he could pick up a few files to work on at home that evening.

Ruby had not bothered to correct her grandmother before she left when she had told her to go have fun at the parties, and she would leave the light on for her. She hadn't received any invites. Not even from Kathryn who supposedly invited everybody, and while she was sure she could easily have crashed some, Ruby didn't really care if she saw or celebrated her last day of high school with anyone except Archie.

"You know, the part of the benefits of me not being your patient anymore is that we don't have to meet in your office," Ruby stated calmly, sitting up where she had pulled up a piece of carpet cross-legged in front of his office door, toying with the tassel of her graduation cap in her lap.

"Ruby," Archie stammered surprised as he rounded the corner at the top of the steps, and little Pongo ran jumping into her lap. "I- congratulations," he repeated lamely. How on Earth had she beat him here? More importantly what was she doing here in the first place?

"Thanks," she smiled, scratching Pongo behind the ears before gently placing him beside her and brushing herself off standing up. "And thanks for coming. I really wasn't sure if you would, but it meant a lot to me," she admitted honestly.

"Of course, I couldn't very well miss it."

"You could have," she contradicted, frowning, standing up and brushing off her robes, to stand beside the door to his office as he unlocked it. He'd look ridiculous now if he turned back around and didn't grab anything from his office, he thought. "I missed you," she admitted softly as he unlocked and opened the door, hearing the words after only imagining them in her voice from the note almost had Archie stumbling face first into his office, before he gained his balance and righted himself. "Archie-" she hesitated as he leaned against his file cabinet. Her hand started to reach out to his, before stopping herself. "Archie, are we friends? It's just-I thought that we might be- I didn't think when I stopped being your patient it meant I could not see you anymore."

"It doesn't," Archie contradicted immediately, avoiding her gaze as he pulled the files he needed and set them on the desk before closing the drawer.

"But you haven't come into the diner weeks. You used to come in every morning for your coffee, and sometimes in the afternoons for lunch. I know how I feel about you. I know it's not temporary, or just because you were my doctor, and I know what it's been like not seeing you, not talking to you these past weeks. I feel like I should apologize, for kissing you," she continued, voice growing soft. "But I don't want to. I don't regret it. Only that it's the reason you've been avoiding me. The last time we were here, before Marco interrupted us, it seemed like maybe you were going to kiss me back. Was I wrong," she asked cautiously.


End file.
